


Daredevil

by lesbianneptune



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, contains spoilers for episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe had always been a big fan of dares.<br/>Perhaps it was the way she, for once, felt like the puppeteer of her own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil

Chloe had always been a big fan of dares.

Perhaps it was the thrill of the unknown, the challenge behind the smirk that accompanied it, or the knowledge that whatever she herself ended up doing, it would royally piss off all that tried to discipline her. Perhaps it was the element of control, as she took the reins into her own hands, directing others into certain shame or, occasionally, danger.

Perhaps it was the way she, for once, felt like the puppeteer of her own life.

The result, of course, was always some kind of punishment, a good laugh before authority set in once again to render her life dull and boring. She could hear the words running through her mind. Chloe, did you really dare Rachel to climb onto the school roof? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? (Of course, she did. But Chloe would have done anything for Rachel, and she had only wanted her to prove the same.)

This time, however, it was different.

The dare had slipped from her mouth with the same familiar smile, the same surge of power that had always flicked through her like a bolt, the same jovial stance, the same “come on, I know you’re about to chicken out on me, Max” face that she had adopted so many times before. Max wasn’t like Rachel. Max wasn’t like Chloe. Max wasn’t like any of them, really. She was good, and sweet, and kind, and if Chloe thought about it too much it hurt a little bit and she wasn’t sure if that was jealousy or something else entirely.

Chloe didn’t want to think about that something else.

So, when she had dropped the dare as she had, suddenly, in her domain, in her bedroom, in her control, she had hardly expected Max to fall in line and take the bait. She had expected her to recoil, to back off, and to wriggle out of it as she had been so good at doing before. Chloe had wanted, of course, for her to take the opportunity – but the want was buried beneath a thousand layers of guilt and hate and anger and most of all, the incurable awareness that she could lose this all in a second, her trust little more than tiny shards of broken glass, waiting to cut the palms any that came too close.

She had wanted. But everything Chloe had ever wanted was now lost.

Except for Max. 

So Chloe had been ready. She had been ready to brush off her feelings and joke about Max’s inability to take a good dare, her defences high and her humour sharp. The tensions would build and she would eventually snap, when Max least expected it, like a wounded animal slowly bleeding out, but to let her know the pain she had caused? Never.

So when Max leaned forward and brushed their lips together, Chloe didn’t quite know what to do.

Happiness wasn’t exactly a familiar sensation within her heart.

But as she backed off, making a casual joke about Warren’s chances, her heart fluttered with the wings of a newborn hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first LIS fic, and I hope it went okay? I also don't actually know what happens when you don't kiss Chloe because I've never picked that option and I DON'T WISH TO, so this is just how I imagine she would have handled it. But yeah, I really adore Chloe's character and I'd like to explore her more hopefully!


End file.
